Pancakes!
by blackredmoon
Summary: A week before his upcoming birthday, Aidou goes insane, irritating all of his classmates by speculating about his party for the year. - random story I came up with when my mother was baking pancakes tonight -
1. Part 1

The only thing Kain heard before he was being dragged into the kitchen by his cousin was something with pancakes. He was going to ask Aidou what he was up to this time, but the blonde vampire shut him up before he even had the chance to, dressing him up with an apron and setting him to stirring the batter.

- one week earlier -

It was becoming spring and the trees were blossoming. And as always when spring was on the threshold, Aidou was in the best of moods. About everything he saw he exclaimed how beautiful it was and his intense happiness made him uncontrollable at the gates, when the Day Class girls were waiting for their idols to come out. He would skip around, calling all the girls his "pretty flowers", shooting them one by one and thus multiplying the average faint-count by ten.

Something that helped also: Aidou's birthday was coming up. The years before he had thrown a party – at which he was the only person dancing, because everybody else hated his music – but this year, he was speculating about doing something totally different. He annoyed his classmates to death whenever he entered the classroom, singing "I am throwing a paaaarty, and no one knows what it iiiiis!" Even Kaname was about to kick him the last time he had done that, glaring at him tenfold and urging him to shut his trap. Yep, Aidou was terrible around this time of the year.

The days passed by way too slow to the Night Class's liking. On the evening before his birthday, Aidou was so worked up, he was singing all through the night wherever he went: when he woke up he was singing, in the shower he was singing – severely out of tune, which made it even worse –, during breakfast he was singing with his mouth full, in the classroom he was singing and at the end of the night, when everybody returned to their dorms before day break, they were so fed up with his singing that Akatsuki pulled a roll of duckt tape from his school bag to shut him up for the rest of the day.

But Aidou's birthday came inevitably. All vampires were happy when he left around the afternoon, scooting off to town to "buy some supplies". It would grant them at least an hour of rest, so they could sit back and relax a little, sleeping while the sun was in the sky or hanging around in the dorm. Although they were sure tonight was going to be horrible again, all of them were curious about what Aidou had come up with.

The blonde vampire returned from the shops about three hours later – to everyone's relief he had taken much longer than expected – with about three huge shopping bags filled with... a content unknown to whoever was in the dorm still upon his return. He scurried off into the kitchen on the far end of the dorm and he wasn't seen again for at least a quarter – he was heard though; his terrible singing set his classmates' teeth on edge. Unfortunate Kain happened to be passing by the kitchen door the moment his crazy cousin peeped out and ended up being dragged in, hearing Aidou saying something about pancakes, was made to wear an apron and got a whisk in his hand to stir the batter with.

He gave Aidou the evil eye like only he could, but his cousin ignored him completely, deafening him with singing while he got various packages with strawberries from the shopping bags. He tossed the fruits in a bowl and began to wash them, singing still.

"Uhm... Aidou... exactly... what are you doing?" He cursed himself for asking the moment Aidou stopped singing and turned around to face the tall vampire. His blue eyes were shining with a light so terribly playful and childish it made Kain groan.

"I'm baking paaaaaaaancaaaaaaaakes!" Aidou twirled around on one foot, like a ballerina performing a pirouette. Kain facepalmed himself.

"So what exactly is the party you're throwing?" he said angrily. "You've been driving all of us insane for the past few days."

Aidou's face was suddenly very close, causing his cousin to stagger backwards.

"Oooh, curious aren't we?" The blonde vampire grinned. "Hahaha, sure I'll tell you!" He skipped back to his strawberries before replying. Akatsuki was getting the urge to slam his head hard against the dresser.

"Ima go make eeeeeeeeverybody pancakes!" Aidou said melodiously. "And we'll be having sooooooo many flavours that even Shiki-kun will get a biiiiiiiiig smile on his face!" Kain raised an eyebrow. He'd have to make a perfect pocky flavour would he want to have a chance to accomplish that.

"And, why exactly did you have to drag _me _into this?" Aidou's face flushed before he dug into the shopping bag and took out something that looked like a formal suit.

"I just thought," he said happily, "since you don't like pancakes that much anyway, you could be the waiter for tonight! And look!" He dug into the bag once more and showed Kain something that looked like a fake moustache, the sort which typical French waiters wore. "I even got you a finishing touch!"

Kain stared at the thing for a while, a nerve twitching at the side of his eye.

"Aidou," he hissed. "There is _no _way you could make me wear that stuff!" Aidou chuckled.

"Oh really now?" he said cheekily. "So did you want me to tell all the others about Mister Fluffles?"

Kain swallowed; Mister Fluffles was his teddybear he had been sleeping with ever since he was a little kid and he just hadn't been able to let it go.

"You wouldn't," he said to Aidou in shock. A devilish smile played on the blonde vampire's face.

"Then you'll be playing waiter!"

Kain sighed; "Fine then, I'll play along with you..."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this first bit, the rest of the party is hopefully coming up soon!<strong>


	2. Part 2

An embarrassed blush appeared on Kain's cheeks as he looked at himself in the mirror. The person staring back at him looked like someone who could have been his grandpa. His hair was gelled flat onto his head and the fake moustache itched on his upper lip. He left his dorm in complete silence, hoping nobody would notice him. When he was about to walk around the corner in the direction of the staircase down to the Moon Dorm, a door on his left opened and Ichijou walked out. He stopped as he saw Kain, his eyes growing larger before he burst out in laughter. He quickly scurried along, avoiding the elbow Kain aimed at his ribs.

The Dorm doors were open and he went outside. The yard around the Dorm was filled with picnic tables stuffed with plates and glasses and various kinds of salads and bottles with syrup, honey and massive amounts of sugared strawberries and other fruits among a few baskets with bread and butter. A small radio on the side played something that sounded like carnival music. Aidou's head popped up from behind a long table placed all the way against the dorm's wall, a broad smile on his face.

"Over here, Waiter-san!" he called out to his cousin, who immediately felt to urge to go drown himself in the bowl of punch on that very table.

"When did you get all those tables here?" he said grimly. Aidou looked at him in surprise, as if he had just seen a ghost.

"You didn't notice?" he said, blinking. "I was setting them up when you went to your room to dress up for tonight!"

Kain tried hard to imagine Aidou carrying all those tables outside, which he deemed impossible, unless he had created a path of ice to slide them all out. Setting his thoughts aside, he said, "Shouldn't you be getting the others? The pancakes are getting cold if you wait too long..."

Once again he cursed himself for speaking, for Aidou jumped up from behind the table, saluted like a soldier, and said, "Aye aye, Waiter-san!" before he bolted into the Dorm. A second later, a terribly loud scream echoed in the dorm, causing the birds sitting on the roof to fly off in total panic, "PAAAAAAAAAARTYYYYYYYYYY TIIIIIIIIIIIIME!" Then it was quiet for a while, apart from the carnival music playing in the background.

Aidou was the first to come back out of the dorm, skipping like a little girl. Rima was next up, her usually emotionless face filled with anger. Shiki and Ichijou came out together, the young model looking as though he would be made to swallow poison, while the handsome blonde had a pained expression on his face. Ruka glared at Aidou as if she was going to kill him the moment he let his guard down, while Kaname seemed to have been able to keep his everlasting calm. Various other Night Class students came out, wearing pained and angry expressions, though their reaction to the waiter version of Kain never differed; they'd burst out in laughter as soon as they saw him, snorting in their fists. The tall vampire cursed his cousin under his breath.

As soon as everybody was settled, Aidou jumped on top of one of the many picnic tables and smiled at all of his guests, seemingly ignorant of all the death glares tossed in his direction.

"Hello everybody and welcome to my party!" he said merrily.

Dead silence. The little radio lay smoking in a corner as Shiki swiftly reeled his blood whip in.

"Instead of throwing another mad dance, just like all the previous years, I decided this year I'd be serving your dinner," Aidou continued, ignoring the quiet. "Also, for your own comfort, serving you tonight will be Waiter-san Kain, your humble personal servant." Laughter rose up among the students and Kain felt an irresistible urge to burn his cousin down to cinders.

Aidou spun around on one foot.

"Aaaaaaanyways! Let's eat!" He skipped right off the table, followed by many eyes, grabbed Kain by the sleeve and dragged him inside, back into the kitchen. The whole room smelt of something sweet. Piled up on various plates were the pancakes, which, unlike Kain had thought, actually didn't even look half bad. Aidou, grabbed two of the plates at once – the pancakes swaying from side to side – and placed them in Kain's hands, who was almost knocked down by the impossible weight.

"Go on!" he heard his cousin urge him. "Get moving! Or they'll get cold!"

With sweat sparkling on his face, Kain left the kitchen, balancing the pancakes like a juggler. Couldn't Aidou have made smaller portions per plate? This was insane! He was glad to be able to put them down on a table as soon as he came outside, aware of all the curious eyes glaring at him. He decided it was best if he would indeed divide these two piles into a few smaller ones, to he took a few spare plates to create about twenty neat piles of pancakes. The many guests had meanwhile began to eat and talk and seemed to be enjoying themselves a lot better than all the past few years.

A hand rose from among the many vampires. Kain looked up.

"Waiter-san!" said Ichijou's voice. "Could you serve our table some pancakes, pretty please?" A few people began to giggle a little again. Kain breathed in deeply, ignored the laughing and carried one plate of pancakes toward the table. A few more guests began to demand pancakes, but he took it easy and served Ichijou's table first. When he was done, he turned around with the plate balancing on his hand, ready to scoot over to the table where Kaname was seated, who had politely asked for a pancake, when he suddenly found his foot stuck and he tripped. The plate slipped from his hand, the pancakes flying through the air and crash landed on top of Shiki's head. The model uttered a cry and fell backwards onto the ground, his feet kicking the air.

"Oh no! Kain! What are you doing?" Aidou emerged from the dorm, his eyes wide in agony as he scooted over to Shiki. He began picking the pancakes from the model's face, who stared at the blonde vampire in disgust. "My precious pancakes!"

There was another dead silence. All eyes were fixed on Aidou, who suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He had made a mistake. Suddenly Kain was in front of him. He had yanked his fake moustache off and war staring angrily at his cousin.

"I believe," he said in a dark voice, "that everybody here would agree if I'd say you gave it a good try, but seriously Aidou, whenever are you going to grow up! And I'm _not _doing this waiter thing anymore!"

Aidou went completely pale as his cousin took out a roll of duckt tape and ripped a large piece off with his teeth.

"W-w-wait! Kain! What are you - …K-K-Kain! ... n-n-n-noooooo!"

In the end, Aidou's party was a great succes; everybody was enjoying themselves, talking and laughing while the little radio – which Kain had managed to fix with his duck tape – played some more pleasant music. Ichijou had taken the task of replenishing the pancakes upon him and made sure everybody got enough. And Aidou... well... Aidou...

"Somebody let me down!" From a thick tree branch, the small blonde hang suspended in a cocoon of duckt tape, squirming and wriggling like a fish on dry land. "Kain? Kain! Please!"

A yes, certainly Kain heard his cousin screaming, and yes, he'd let him down within a few minutes, but for now, he was the one laughing last.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm kind of new to this, but it made my brothers laugh, so I hope it's good! ^^<strong>


End file.
